


Фамильное сходство

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Порой, когда никто не видит, Тесей ведет себя в точности как Ньют.





	Фамильное сходство

**Author's Note:**

> Преканон, непростые семейные отношения.  
> По мотивам песни "There's Too Much Love" (Belle & Sebastian). [Ссылка на Яндекс.Музыку](https://music.yandex.ru/album/9208/track/98773)

Муравей деловито полз по краю деревянной половицы. На голове у него покоилась золотисто-коричневая крупинка, брюшко покрывала пыль. Сосредоточенный на своём путешествии, на человека он не обращал внимания.

На пути возникла трещина, но он в последний момент свернул чуть в сторону. Задержав дыхание, Тесей наблюдал, как муравей огибает препятствие и возвращается к прежнему курсу. Пришлось чуть сдвинуться, чтобы не потерять его из виду — красно-бурое пятнышко почти сливалось с неровным, местами вытертым до блеска деревом. Муравей снова стал поворачивать, и Тесей наклонился ниже, пытаясь понять, куда тот направляется.

Он услышал шаги слишком поздно. Оттолкнулся от пола, приподнялся на коленях, разворачиваясь, но Ньют уже стоял за спиной, совсем рядом, и смотрел, наклонив голову и не моргая. Удивлённым он не выглядел, будто просто задумался, замер посреди комнаты, не до конца стянув пальто.

— Запонку потерял, — сказал Тесей. Он умел лгать — как и Ньют, который и правду, и ложь озвучивал с одним и тем же виноватым, наводящим на подозрения выражением лица, но при желании мог сделать так, что ему безоговорочно верили, — однако в такой ситуации что угодно прозвучало бы неубедительно.

Сам он с усмешкой достал бы палочку и произнёс «Акцио, запонка». Ньют снял пальто и, сложив его на стул, на спинке которого уже висело пальто Тесея, опустился на пол. Муравей как раз наткнулся на барьер, заблаговременно созданный Тесеем, и теперь выписывал спирали и кривые, пытаясь найти лазейку. Ньют, разумеется, его сразу заметил; присмотрелся, рассеянно улыбаясь приоткрытым ртом. Потом губы чуть шевельнулись.

— Лесной муравей, — сообщил он — неторопливо, с расстановками, словно нужные слова вспомнились не сразу. Встретил взгляд Тесея и качнул головой: — Обычное насекомое. Никакой магии.

Подтянув стул, он вытащил из кармана пальто стакан. Пристрастию брата таскать в карманах самые неожиданные вещи Тесей давно перестал удивляться и лишь с интересом следил, как Ньют поднимает муравья в воздух, чтобы поймать его стаканом.

— Сахар воруют, — пояснил он рассеянно, глядя в пространство, словно обращался к насекомому, а не к брату. — Не стоит давать им разведать дорогу в дом, потом трудно будет прекратить набеги. Я позже проверю всё и наложу чары, чтобы их отпугивать.

— Я сам сделаю, — сказал Тесей. Муравей бегал внутри стакана зигзагами, будто ослеп. Или паниковал, не понимая, куда исчез деревянный пол, по которому было так удобно передвигаться. — Можешь показать мне заклинания, которые сам используешь, они-то наверняка надёжнее — проверены специалистом.

Он не хотел иронизировать, но Ньют всё равно будто и не заметил шутку — с тем же задумчивым, отсутствующим видом молча кивнул. Муравья он отнёс наружу и выпустил на ведущей к дому тропинке. Вернулся на веранду, остановился возле Тесея, всё ещё сидящего на полу, и посмотрел на него с непонятным выражением. И вдруг улыбнулся — так, как обычно улыбался своим животным.

— Не такие уж мы разные. Правда?

Взяв пальто, он явно собрался пройти в дом, но Тесей не смог удержаться — вскочил и обнял его со спины, прижал к себе покрепче. Ньют — впервые, кажется, за последние пару лет — не попытался освободиться, наоборот — расслабился, погладил его по руке; чуть откинул голову, так что Тесей ткнулся лицом в волосы, как раньше, когда брат тоже любил обниматься, и, прикрыв глаза, потёрся щекой о взлохмаченные завитки. «Правда». Вслух он бы ни за что это не признал.

— Не волнуйся. — Ньют усмехнулся и сжал его руку. — Я никому не скажу.


End file.
